born
by gurlygurl14
Summary: there was a girl called rani who was a very normal 14 year old until she found out what she really was she meets some new people on the way and they show her how to use her new life skills the story is basted on vampires


how it began: born to run born to live

it was dark and smoky looking the forest always looked like this even on a hot summers day no one went in there people who did was never seen again. but i was there stood there why was i in here am i mad lots of people told me to stay out but i could not stay away from here i had to do what i came to do what i know is right. it smelled damp like a wet dog or something had died here the floor was covered in rotting tree branches that had fallen down years ago i could not put my finger on it i swear i had been here before then it all came back to me i had been attacked by an animal i remember the bite marks on my neck i remember the pain the fire in my blood then i woke up i could see everything and the pain was gone i just had pain in my throat.

chapter1: my life is getting weird ?

my name is rani im 14 years old and i have light long blond hair and deep blue eyes my hair is so long it hangs below my waste my mum always told me to get a hair cut but i did not want to i loved my long hair. sometimes i think different from every one else because i dont have many friends i have a couple close friends but girls at my school normally make fun off my hair i just ignore it i dont care if i act different to every one else thats just me i wont change for any one no matter what. i woke up that following morning i put on my top and my blue jeans rani get up and hurry you dont want to be late. my mum calling me again i went down stairs and got my bang and lunch and headed for the door before my mum can tell me off for not eating any thing i dont really eat much i have really gone off a lot off food and i dont and i have been having trouble sleeping because off my throat but i dont look tired and i dont feel it i dont know why if i told my mum she will take me to a crazy peoples hospital i dont want to end up there so i dont tell her any thing. Right class i am asking for your homework which is due in. mr banner is a stupid teacher do you agree lisa asked erm i guess dunno he is not that bad i said in a whisper you dont think he is bad ok then weird lisa said in a whisper. Lisa is my best friend like my sister that i didn't have she has black short hair and green eyes i some times get jealous of her can i hear rani talking again you will tell everyone what you and your little friend was talking about mr banner said in a angry voice. erm sir i have nothing to say i said just spit it out mr banner shouted then i heard the bell ring yes i shouted! saved by the bell hey miss next time i catch you talking you will pay i did not really care it was the week end i did not care about school. oooo , rani you got told off big time lisa said look lisa i dont really care if i told off or not im just happy its the week end i said so see you monday lisa said see you monday i said. i carried on walking home went my head started to hurt so bad u had to sit down on the path it was cold and wet i got up and started walking again then i heard someone scream it came from behind me then i began to run so fast i did not know i could run this fast it was amazing wow i said! your home my mum said yeah im home mum how was school then? well mum it was ok i guess my teacher told me off because i was talking then the bell went. oh saved by the what have i told you about talking in class? im sorry mum look your dinner is on the side we was waiting for you to get back. i sat down to eat my dinner it was pie my favorite i love the way my mum makes it but today some thing was weird it smelled off to me i still ate it because i wanted my mum to be happy and then i felt like i was going to throw up im sorry up i think im going to be sick. i ran to the toilet and my sick was very violent and then i looked in the mirror and i saw the deep bags under my eyes my mum came in and she was shocked are you ok honey i think you need some rest you look tired yes mum you are right i said i walked up the stairs and laid down but i could not sleep what was going on with me why am i like this?

chapter2: more changes

when every i ate i felt really ill and it made me throw up my mum took me to the doctors he said its a bug it will pass i also told the doctor about my sleepiness nights and my sore throat i get often the doctor put me on sleeping pills it still did not help me i could not sleep at all i felt weak and i could smell people i dont why i must be crazy but i think im going nutty my mum worried about me lots and i looked up my illness it came up with nothing i got really scared. that day i walked around outside i went to the park and i saw a guy the same age as me sat on the swing crying i walked over and asked him is he ok he just looked at me and i saw his hands and face where covered in blood i fell on the ground i was so weak i asked him what happened? nothing to so stay away from me he said! but your hurt and your bleeding can i help you? you think im bad look at your self your weak your dying he said. what no im not im just ill my doctor said it will pass? doctors know nothing. who are you? my name is jake i lived down there by these houses . oh im rani so how are you? yes i know who you are. how do you know me your creeping me out. well he did creep me out a little but i could not stop looking at his red eyes he had brown hair and red eyes strange? i know i creep most people out. what do you mean i said . i mean you dont know your self at all do you? of course i know my self dont be stupid! . hey theres no need to get angry whats wrong with your eyes? i asked have you looked at yours yet?. erm why my eyes are blue? no there not any more look in the mirror. ok but trust me there is nothing wrong with them OH MY GOD! told ya so ha ha. its not funny whats happening to me? your a newborn! a what did you call me? a new born. whats that? a VAMPIRE DUH!. you have got to be kidding me i cant be?. do you crave for blood?. well i can smell humans and it makes me angry!. told ya so. but i dont kill humans?. how do you feed then?. on animals of course. this cant be happening i have to tell my mum. NO YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS A SECRET OK we are the only vamps left. ok then so i cant tell my mum but i tell her everything?. trust me you cant ok i know how you feel. WHAT! how am i going to eat what when i dont eat my dinner at home?. you will have to stay away from here until you can control your self!. no i cant take this any more what if... i broke off and i started crying it made me angry. wait your a vamp. but your crying what and tears and coming out off your body i dont understand? jake looked puzzled. look jake i can cry so what if i had is that a big deal? . yeah it sort off is normally vamps cant cry but you can huh i dont get it? look can i go home ? well be fine ok please meet me here at 9:00 in the morning so i can teach you to hunt. ok see you then bye . ok bye then see you then.

chapter3: learning vamp stuff!

I got home and my mum asked me where u have been i told her i was out with lisa she said it was fine she made me my dinner i looked at it and i said mum can i go and eat this in my room its just i have some homework to do its easier? Yes as long as you dont make any mess. Thanks mum. When i went to my room i looked in the mirror and my red eyes were gone the were blue few i thought at least i didn't have to explain to my mum that i was a vampire if i told her she would only freak out. Then i remembered the dinner left on my side it smelled horrible so i threw it out the window i hope my mum did not notice. The next day i got up it was 8 in the morning so i got ready ran down stairs got my phone was about to walk out the door until my mum caught me oh great i thought good morning honey where are you going this early. Im meeting lisa see you later bye. Then i ran out the door few just in time it was 9 now and i was waiting for jake to arrive i went to sit down when i heard some one behind me it was jake. Ah you scared me, well hello you ready to learn how to be a real vampire! Oh ok but im scared a little. Dont worry i was on my first time. Jake started walking to the woods area where i got bitten it was scaring me maybe jake new what he was doing? Jake? Erm why are we going in the woods for? Oh Rani dont be such a baby come on your a vampire. He started to run really fast could i keep up i wounding but then i started to run really fast to it was so amazing i was doing it! right rani today im going to show you how to defend your self if you ever need to or you come in to contact with another vampire. Ok then show me i said. Ok first if a vampire comes close growl at them. Huh i cant growl? Yes you can try it! ok i'll try. When i growled it sounded so loud i had to cover my own ears. See you can do it jake said. Yes i can wow thanks jake! Now to teach you fighting skills watch me and copy. I copied some of his moves at first the were hard but then i got the hang of it when jake knocked me down on the floor i was scared it was going to hurt but it didn't. Well thats all for you today i hope helped you. Jake i have a problem do i have to take blood from animals? Yes soon you do not now your body is still changing from the transformation so you dont have to worry for a couple of weeks yet. Well thanks for this jake i guess thats all for today i better get going i have school tomorrow. Ok then rani ill see you next Saturday at the park sane time. Ok but today is Sunday? I know. Ok bye jake. When i was walking home i could not stop thinking about how i got bitten in that forest it was scary this new life im not sure about it but im hoping nothing bad happens to me at school tomorrow i really hope i can control the blood.

Chapter 4 :school days.

The next day at school i was very bored so bored i started thinking about yesterday and i didn't even notice i was writing about vampires on my paper i quickly ripped in up threw it in the bin and got a new bit of paper after class it was lunch great what i have been dreading all a long great i got some food and put it in my mouth and ate it all then i knew what was coming i ran to the toilet and i was sick in it. thanks to some girl who i did not even know she took me to the medical room and the sent me home great now how am i going to tell jake what happened to, when i was home my mum brought me soup it was my favorite now it smelled horrible to me i had to throw it out the window it smelled horrible and it was making me ill i could not deal with this any more this vampire thing is really hard to get through my life has gone upside down. Sometimes i wonder if i could ever tell my mum but if i did she would not believe be or if she did she would get me locked up. The next day my friend lisa called me and asked me how i was i was pretty fine but i had to pretend that i was ill because of what happened yesterday. Hello lisa im still ill im sure i will get better soon. I hope you do rani well i have to go i got next lesson to go to i hope i dont get caught with my phone by. Then the line went dead. When i got out of bed to go to the bath room to brush my teeth i saw blood on the sink i ran down stairs and i saw my up shouting ah i cut my finger i soon as i saw it my vision blurred and my smell went wild it made me so angry i had to get out of the house i rand out the door my mum did not see i carried on running as fast as i could then i bumped into some one ah we fell to the ground then i looked and it was jake. Jake you have to help me please my mum cut her self so i ran out the house i dont think i can control my self. Its ok rani calm down here drink this. Where did you get this blood from? A human! What im not drinking it then. Im kidding i got it from a lion . ok what you killed a lion but how? Well lets say we vampires are stronger then anything now drink. I did not know you carried cups around. Well i do for bad cases like this one now drink. Hey jake i for got about the blood until you said it! i picked up the cup and drank it wow i have never tasted anything so good in my life. So rani you feel better then? Yes i do! That should keep you going for a week. So jake do you go to school? No i dont go to school because im a vampire. I go to school the problems are at lunch i ate some food then i was sic and some girl took me to the medical room then they sent me home. Rani you have to be carful around humans. Look im sorry ok i really to get back home now. Hey rani wait what is it jake? Do you want my phone number if you need anything call and give me yours in case anything happens? Ok fine

Chapter 5: my magic powers.

I was sat in boring old class again when i went to go to get my jacket it was not there i was holding it wow i thought thats amazing when i got home and sat down my mum asked how was school i told her it was boring life all ways it was. Then i went up to my room i got my laptop and searched in Google vampire powers and lots came up then i came across a site called how to work vamp magic i read up and it showed you how to control powers i soon enough i learnt how to control them it was so cool i did not know vampires could have powers the best power i had was to control my blood thirst i could go longer with out blood with was a lot easier for me. When i told jake about this power thing he thought it was great he told me about hsi powers that he could read mines and he had strength and lots more.

Chapter6: bad holiday

Mum tell me again? We are going on holiday to Spain for two weeks yay mum i cant wait. Great i thought in Spain there is a lot of sun which means to a good holiday for vampires what am i going to do? In the end i picked up my phone and called jake. Hello rani jake this is very important! Ok slow down rani. Look my mum just told me i am going on holiday to Spain what am i going to do? Rani have you been watching twilight? Yes i have. Listen vampires dont sparkle in the sun light this is real life. But i still cant go how am i going to hunt? Oh yeah tell your mum you have to stay here and do some extra catch up work. Fine ill tell her that but if it goes worng? Then the line went dead... not again jake god sake! One week later rani some bad news has came up. What is it? we cant go on holiday because i have lost my past port. Dont worry im sure we can go another time. Yeah sure. I would love to go on holiday i thought but im a vampire i wish i could control my self but im still new to every thing around me. My phone started to ring it was jake. Hello? So whats going on? Well my mum lost her past port so we cant go. Ok well i want you to meet me at the park i need to talk to you. I started to walk to the park and i saw jake there. What was it you wanted to tell me well i want to tell you that i have these eye contacts because your eyes are red if you were them blue ones then no one can notice here ill give you a pack of them they last about a month you dont need to take them out because your eyes will burn them off in about a month. Hey thanks jake you have really been a good helpful friend. No problem rani you are a good friend to. We stood there in silence for about a minute then he said i cant take this any more. What do you mean jake? Then he pushed me up the wall and he grabbed me. Jake what are you doing? Something i should have done from the moment we met. Then all i knew was his lips pressed against mine it felt like i was kissing glass but at the same time i was nervous then he pulled away and i stood there shaking i had never been so nervous in my life then he said. Im sorry i have to go i will see you next week ok and then walked off. When i got home my mum asked me the same thing she always does i told her the same thing then i was in my room i was still in shock from when jake kissed me i could not believe what just happened how could i face him now i was so scared about it. i was at school and when lisa came up to me and asked me if i was ok i told her i was fine but she kept asking me i was so nervous about meeting jake tomorrow at the park some how it made my heart skip a beat no i cant be falling in love with him. Hello rani stop day dreaming will you. W..h..at? i said tell me whats going do you like some one here? What no i dont. I bet you do well if you dont tell me whats up? Nothing its fine. What im your best friend please. Fine! Im meeting this guy called jake tomorrow at the park ok. Ooo. Is it like a date tell me more. No its my business! Oh come on please tell me! Fine last week he kissed me ok dont tell any one promise. Ok i promise i wont tell any one. Good! Then lisa look at me with a strange face. What now! Oh nothing rani calm down.

Chapter7: confessions

I went to the park but jake was not there i got angry i waited half an hour then he showed up god its about time i thought when he sat next to me i got so nervous. So hey rani how are you. Im good are you? Yes thanks rani then he grabbed my hands in his i sat there. How about we go and sit on the glass by that tree. Ok then sure good idea jake. So rani i want to talk to you about what happened last week. Ok sure. Well i kind of have feelings for you. What do you mean? Oh rani when will you ever understand? I looked at him for a minute understand what? Jake went quite. Ok jake im going to tell you some thing its ok if you hate me but. I LOVE YOU JAKE! I love you to rani i been hiding it for ages i wanted to tell you. Me to jake i mean its something hard to say to a person. Jake moved closer to me and he pressed his lips up against mine it felt so nice to be there but i still felt nervous every time we kissed the problem was that our got in the way of or vampire lifes but we did not care as long as we had each other we has perfectly happy.

END OF PART ONE I AM CURRENTLY WRITING PART 2! i hoped you liked it!


End file.
